


Reveal Your Sins

by lexus_grey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Spanking, edgeplay in the form of knife/bloodplay, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Written for the 2012 femslash kink meme, 5 years belatedly... =DPrompt was: Myka/HG, edgeplay





	

"Certainly you're not scared of a little blood, Agent Bering," Helena Wells drawled as she sucked on her injured finger. They were back at the B&B after a successful bag and tag, but Helena had gotten mildly cut in the process.

Myka had been staring, transfixed since the moment Helena's skin sliced open and throughout the ride back to the B&B. Apparently HG mistook her fascination for fear. "No--" she said, the first try coming out hoarse and scratchy, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "No."

"Are you certain? You look positively frightened," Helena teased her.

"Frightened is not the word I would use," Myka breathed, blinking to clear her head.

"No?" Helena asked, popping her finger out of her mouth and watching rivulets of blood drip down from tip to knuckles.

Myka's nostrils flared, the iron scent assaulting her like an aphrodisiac, and before she could walk away, she grabbed Helena's wrist and licked the dripping blood from her colleague's finger.

Helena gasped and snatched her hand back, instantly breathing hard. "What the _fuck_ , Agent Bering?" she asked, Myka's actions stirring something deep within her that she couldn't put words to.

Myka savored the taste on her tongue for a silent moment and then opened her eyes, but barely. "I..." She didn't know what to say. What was there to say after doing something like that? "I'm not sorry," she finally uttered lamely.

"Clearly," Helena said, heart racing and thudding against her ribs. Her eyelids fluttered and as her finger continued to bleed, she slowly lifted her hand and painted her blood over Myka's lower lip. If Myka was transfixed by her blood, she was transfixed by Myka's reaction to it.

Myka's eyelids fluttered and she swiped her tongue across her lip, clearing it of the viscous liquid and swallowing with a quiet sigh.

They were both disappointed when the wound coagulated.

They stared at each other, studying each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking and feeling without speaking to each other.

Myka appeared more calm, but she was trembling on the inside.

Helena was flushed and breathing heavily, more obviously affected than Myka.

Finally Helena spoke. "I suppose you think since that artifact last week induced such a sexual performance from me that you're entitled to consume my bodily fluids?"

Helena had accidentally touched a mirror that invoked exhibitionism combined with a powerful need to climax and Myka had stood frozen, watching her touch herself.

"Of course not," Myka said smoothly, though her mind raced with panic.

"Of course not," Helena mocked her, stepping closer. "I think you've wanted to fuck me since the day we met and you didn't have the nerve to make a move. I think that's why you didn't bag and tag the mirror until I came three times under my own fingers," she said, her voice dropped low and sultry.

Myka blushed, finally showing some of her internal disquiet. She was flustered and begged her feet to walk away, but of course her body betrayed her.

"Don't worry, Agent Bering," Helena purred. "I've wanted you to fuck me since the day we met and I didn't have the nerve to make a move either. I'll have to thank whatever villain we've apprehended for setting things in motion," she added, holding up her wounded finger.

Myka grabbed Helena by the hips and dug her nails into her colleague's lower back. "I don't just want to fuck you," she hissed. "I want to do terrible things."

Helena's breath left her and she dropped her forehead onto Myka's chest. "Oh," she replied, her knees suddenly shaking. "What would you designate as 'terrible'?" she forced herself to ask.

Myka shoved a knee up between Helena's legs and wound a hand in her long dark hair. She reached into her back pocket with her free hand.

Helena heard the whoosh of a switchblade and thanked whatever deity may be listening for Myka's knee between her legs or she would have fallen. And that would be unacceptable. She wasn't some silly teenager overwhelmed by the captain of the football team, she was an adult, perfectly capable of standing upright in the face of sudden, stark arousal. "Are you going to cut me, Myka?"

"Yes," Myka whispered into her ear as she slowly backed Helena up against the wall. She sliced up the front of Helena's blouse until the sides fell away, relishing the way HG trembled.

Helena helped get her blouse down over her arms and stared as it billowed to the floor.

Myka pressed the button to retract the blade and tossed the knife onto her bed, then grabbed Helena's belt and worked the buckle loose. The button and zipper of her slacks came next and she shoved her colleague's pants to the floor, the gun in her holster making a soft thud as it hit the ground.

Helena toed off her boots so she could step out of the pants, her entire body on high alert as she stood in her undergarments.

Myka picked up the discarded knife and flashed the blade out again, holding the flat of it against Helena's throat.

Helena whimpered, her eyes drifting closed, the cold metal making her shudder.

Myka pulled HG a few feet away from the wall, then turned the blade so the sharp edge faced Helena's skin. She carefully circled around behind her, wrapping her free arm around her colleague's middle. "Do as I say," she whispered. "Walk forward. Slowly."

Helena moved forward obediently on shaky legs, her awareness never shying from the sharpness of the blade at her throat.

When they reached the bed, Myka removed the blade and turned Helena around, shoving her roughly onto her back. "You're delicious," she hissed, climbing over her on all fours, sliding the blade expertly between Helena's skin and her bra, giving a flick of her wrist to slice it open and free her breasts.

Helena gasped as Myka's mouth descended, lips closing over a rock hard nipple. Until that moment she hadn't been sure Myka would actually touch her. It was a thousand times better than any fantasy she'd ever conjured and she arched into the touch. She found the blade back at her throat in an instant.

"Hold still," Myka admonished against Helena's nipple, then sucked it into her mouth again and bit down gently.

"Myka," Helena groaned, holding as still as she was able. "Please, I can't hold still while you do that..."

"You'll need to," Myka growled. "You did it for a hundred years. Do it now."

Helena wanted to slap her for that. She pulled from her inner strength, closing fists around the comforter, willing her body to refrain from all urge and desire, from all motion. She didn't want her throat cut, after all, and she doubted that was where Myka planned to cut her.

Myka granted her attention to Helena's other breast, licking and sucking and biting softly, enjoying Helena's moans and the way her body vibrated in her valiant attempts to remain still. "Good girl," she purred, kissing her way down Helena's stomach. When she licked the crotch of Helena's panties, HG's hips shot off the bed, the blade slicing into her throat despite how fast Myka pulled it away.

It was a shallow cut, barely bleeding, but Myka was incensed. She set the knife on her night table and flipped Helena over, dragging her underwear down to her knees and smacking her on the bottom.

Helena cried out at the smack, pushing up onto her elbows so she could run her fingertips over the tiny wound on her throat, marveling at how fast Myka had snatched the blade away.

"I told you to hold still. That was dangerous, Helena," Myka said darkly, letting her hand fall again, and again, and again.

Helena gasped at the continued spanks and her voice squeaked as she tried to defend herself. "I trust you, and I couldn't help it..."

"And I trusted you," Myka said, keeping up the rhythm of her hand until she was satisfied that Helena's bright red backside would sting enough to send a message. "If my reflexes had been even slightly delayed we'd be at the hospital right now."

"I'm sorry!" Helena whined. "Bollocks, Myka, you licked my pussy, how was I supposed to hold still?"

"Because there was a knife at your throat," Myka growled.

"No risk, no reward," Helena said with a smirk. "That's why they call it edgeplay, darling."

Myka blinked and flipped her back over. "You think it's funny?"

Helena shrugged. "I think I take life less seriously than you do."

Myka slapped her.

Helena gasped, a hand going to her cheek in stunned surprise. "Myka, what--"

Myka climbed off the bed and shook her head. "Until you can fully understand the gravity of my feelings about what just happened, we're done here."

Tears in her eyes, Helena watched her go, despite the fact that they were in Myka's room. How could she have so badly misjudged the situation?


End file.
